Talk:Mario Princess Battle Royale/@comment-31951798-20170508071743
Are you all for real? Peach would win this for sure. Note: I am not counting pink gold peach because she is basically peach. Note: I am going to talk more about the character power not their weapons that anyone can use. First: Peach was shown to be a powerful sorcerer and a magic user. She can use her mute spell on rosalina and rosalina would be helpess and be like a normal person. The mute spell can disable any move anyone can make. Peach can use her sleep spell too to make them sleep and just kill them with empress peach. Peach have a powerful magic and white magic that even bowser HAD to kidnap her to stop her from using it and helping the WHOLE mushroom kingdom. Peach can also throws bombs out of nowhere and make HUGE explosions. And peach was shown to be an extremely expert healer with many types of healing power. Peach can manipulate fire and wind as shown in SPP. Peach can make/manipulate hearts and rainbows that can damage enemies. Peach can mind control as shown in paper mario the thousand year door, she mind controlled the shadow queen. Peach can make holograms of herself and make illusions of herself. Peach can manipulate Peachs (the fruits) because as shown in smash she can make as much as she wants, as big as she wants, and how they look. She even made a peach above her that spread light over her. Peach have telekinetic powers and is capable of lifting real HEAVYWEIGHTS like bowser. And she was even shown to lift real heavyweight with her physical strength. Peach can teleport as shown in smash. Peach is a star child that said to hold great power that saves the world and is one of the heroes of light that said to vanquish evil of the whole dimensions. Peach can make flowers bloom and can make blossom trees. Peach is also shown to make stars, and she can make stars that resurrect beings. Peach also have her wish power which can strengthen and weaken any being and she can use her peach beam that broke the most powerful shield ever. Peach also have her power peach frame that can stop all objects and freeze anyone who comes near her. Peach is also cabable of jumping REALLY high and she is so athletic. Peach also saved the world many times like in paper mario and paper mario the thousand year door and in super princess peach. If you're wondering: if she is THAT powerful then why does she gets kidnap and not defend herself? It's because she wants it. It was even implied by Nintendo MANY MANY times, even mayimoto said that Peach doesn't see herself protected by mario. And in super princess peach, when peach knew that bowser kidnapped mario and luigi and her toads she sets off to defeat him and save them and she clearly didn't need ANY help. She wents straight to him unafraid knowing that she is cabable of killing him. But toadsworth gave her perry the one who she doesn't need and didn't help in any of the bosses she defeated. Peach defeated not only bowser, but also king boo and petey phirana. You all are just underestimating Peach and her power that was needed MANY times. Peach Is the only one that can awaken the bean star (that hold great power) by only her voice. And she is the only one that can awaken the dark star (that also holds great power). Peach also have the power of summoning. Fact: Peach's castle is the only thing that wasn't destroyed in SMG 1 ending. Peach's fire power (rage) defeated the one who is fire proof and doesn't die from fire (Bowser) and that means her fire is so powerful. Peach is also ver smart and intelligent as shown in paper mario color splash, she made small robot-like messages that looks like her in a small version that she sends to mario. Peach also rules the REALLY big Mushroom kingdom that's like made up of 10 countries and 10 kingdoms (Far more than that). Peach can remove effects such as poison and others. Daisy: i am not going to talk about everything but i am just gonna say that she is powerful and athletic. Rosalina: same as daisy, i am not going to talk about her powers (Rosalina and Daisy doesn't actually have many powers) but there's important things that has to be done. And it's the (ressting the universe) topic. As shown in SMG 1 Lumas sacrificed themselves and closed the black hole and then the big bang happened which created the new galaxy. Where is the scene that shows rosalina reset the universe? You fans made up things that never happened due to your limited, stupid brains. Rosalina didn't do anything in this WHOLE thing, it's all the lumas work and they died because of their sacrifice and was reborn because that's their life cycle. Roslina isn't universal, doesn't have universal powers, isn't a goddess or the creator like you mindless fans say. I just need prove that rosalina did that or was even talked about it. I gave you prove how Peach would win this easily and you're free to ask me each and every power of peach like where is it from. Rosalina isn't universal level and isn't even near because they didn't show us what she did to be that level. The only known abilities for rosalina are: teleportation, making stars and summoning, flying, spin attack, telekinesis, and cosmic manipulation. She can't creat galaxies with a new life and earse galaxies as she pleas. Those are made up things that fans said due to her being on space. And that's wrong. She even told a luma to give mario the star spin power, NOT HER gving it to him by herself. Rosalina uses grandstars and lumas and everyone say it's her power -.- Also, she holds a wand and it may be the source of some of her powers. And she needs grand stars to even MOVE her observator, and she depended on mario on getting them when they were stolen -.- At least peach getting kidnapped is what she wants and if she doesn't want it, SPP happens. In many mythologies, Goddesses acts like damsels to make the heroes prove there worth. Peach may even be a goddess but not in (worshiping). To be honest, Peach surpass them in every category. Durability, magic, strength, etc. Peach survived a castle falling at her and many other things too and she was the most who used magic and was even said that she is a master at magic and in strength she lifted enemies bigger than her and launched bowser to the sky. As i said before, Peach wins easily and surpasses them in every category. The list goes like this: 1-Peach 2-Rosalina 3-Daisy (Or swap daisy and rosalina) And that's that. Thank you for reading and i am open for replying. You can tell me anything about the others (daisy and rosalina) but you need to show me prove and tell me where it's from.